My Last Prayer
by Chiba Hikari
Summary: Mencintainya, bagiku melihatnya tersenyum adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku. Melihatnya menangis adalah kepedihanku. Bila waktu mengizinkanku, kan kucoba tuk mengabulkan semua mimpimu. Bila tidak, itukan jadi doa terakhirku. OOC,AU
1. The Tragedy

… My first fic! Gomen.. Kalau masih terasa aneh dan bahasanya kurang pas, mohon di maklumi. Maaf juga kalau kepanjangan.. *down

Please Review ^^**  
**

**

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**My Last Prayer © Chiba Hikari**

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**Pairing : Jellal X Erza**

**Genre : Romace/Tragedy**

**Rating :T**

**

* * *

**

**"_Tak ada kau..Mencarimu.._**

**_Kuhanya berharap menemukanmu.."_**

Siang hari di kota itu tidak seperti biasanya, semua berwarna kelabu. Terdengar suara gemuruh, disusul dengan jatuhnya air mata dari langit.

Terlihat seorang pemuda rupawan dengan _gakuran_ menatap ke luar jendela kelasnya dengan sorot mata yang redup.

Rambutnya agak berantakan dan semua kancingnya dibiarkannya terlepas ( kecuali kemejanya!). Sekilas, ia terlihat seperti _badguy_ karena di mata kanannya, terukir tato ornamen yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Jellal-kun!", teriak seorang gadis berambut _Scarlet_ sambil menghampiri pemuda yang dipanggilnya _"Jellal-kun"_ itu.

"Hmmm..", jawab pemuda itu sambil terus menatap keluar jendela.

"Ayo, kita pulang! Aku bawa dua payung,nih!",kata gadis itu sambil menyodorkan payung berwarna merah.

"Ahh.. Ya..Ya.. Tunggu Erza",jawab pemuda itu dengan nada malas.

Mereka mengambil tas mereka dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kelas karena memang hari itu setiap murid dipulangkan lebih awal.

" . . . . . , hari ini kamu ada acara?",tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm… Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?", jawab gadis itu dengan nada bingung.

"Tidak.. Tidak jadi.",jawab pemuda itu singkat sambil mengganti sepatunya.

"Curang! Jangan begitu! Kamu membuatku jadi penasaran!", rengek Erza

"Penasaran? Baru kali ini kulihat seorang Erza Scarlet penasaran terhadap hal kecil.", kata pemuda itu sambil terkekeh.

"Uhhh! Terserah aku! Kamu menyebalkan! AKU BENCI KAMU JELLAL!",gertak Erza sambil berlari meninggalkan gedung.

"Hei, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda." Jellal cepat-cepat menutup lokernya dan berlari mengeja Erza.

Erza yang sedang marah langsung berlari melintasi jalan raya tanpa melihat sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu. (Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa menyebrang tanpa melihat kanan-kiri dulu itu tidak boleh di tiru!) Dan sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas .

"Awas!" berbagai macam teriakan terlontar saat mobil itu hampir menghantam Erza.

"_**BRAKKK!"**_

Terlihat sesosok pemuda tergeletak beberapa meter dari tanda hasil rem mobil. Aspal yang semula berwarna abu-abu menjadi lautan berwarna merah.

"Apakah anda tidak apa-apa?", Tanya seorang ibu dengan mimik cemas.

"Ah, saya tidak apa-apa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", Tanya Erza sambil terus memegang kepalanya.

"Anda hampir saja ditabrak mobil itu.", jawab ibu itu.

"Apa? Tunggu dulu, kenapa saya tidak tertabrak?", Tanya Erza bingung.

"Pemuda pemberani di sana itu yang menolong anda.", jawab ibu itu sambil menunujuk kerumunan orang.

"Berarti saya harus berterima kasih padanya.", kata Erza. Ia kemudian berdiri perlahan dan berpegangan pada sebuah pohon.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya hal itu mustahil.",kata ibu itu dengan nada menyesal.

**"_Tak ada kau.. Dimanapun.._**

**_Kan kuhabiskan hidupku tuk mencarimu.."_**

Erza menengok ke arah kerumunan itu. Semula ekspresinya menunjukkan kesakitan karena kakinya lecet tapi langsung berubah 180 derajat. Ia hanya bisa terbelalak dan pucat saat melihat pemuda yang bermandikan cairan merah itu. Hatinya seperti ditikam belati.

Kemudian dengan tertatih-tatih ia melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Seseorang, cepat panggil ambulan!" teriak seseorang dari kerumunan orang yang mendekati pemuda itu.

Beberapa orang segera mencoba menghubungi rumah sakit. Tergambar kondisi yang sangat panik saat itu.

"Permisi.. Permisi.. Permisi.. Saya menumpang lewat..", kata Erza sambil berusaha menyelip di antara lautan manusia itu.

Orang- orang yang melihat keadaan itu segera membuka jalan unutk Erza. Entah apa motif mereka melakukan hal itu. Seolah-olah kata-kata Erza seperti perintah yang di berikan jendral pada prajurit-prajuritnya. Mereka menurutinya begitu saja.

Kaki Erza langsung lemas saat melihat siapa penyelamat jiwanya. Ia jatuh terduduk dan tanpa disadarinya, aliran sungai mengalir dengan deras di pipinya.

"JELALLLL!", teriak Erza histeris.

Dipeluknya pemuda itu di pangkuannya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu dengan tatapan sedih, penuh penyesalan. Cairan merah yan menjadi cat aspal itu dengan cepat melakukan gerak kapilaritas pada seragamnya. Kini, seluruh seragamnya berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"JELLAL! KAU JANGAN BERCANDA! AYO, BUKA MATAMU!",kata Erza sambil terus mengalirkan air sungai itu.

"Hmm.. Ke..Ke..na..a..pa.. ka..mu.. me..nang..is .? Da..sar.. ceng..eng..", kata Jellal terbata-bata.

"Kamu masih bisa-bisanya menjahiliku di saat seperti ini!" Erza mengalirkan air sungainya lebih deras.

"Me..mang.. a..ku.. ke..na..pa..? A..ku ti..dak apa.. apa.. Ja..ngan.. mena..ngis..", kata Jellal lembut sambil tersenyum dan berusaha mengelus pipi Erza.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Kamu terluka seperti ini! Dan ini karena aku!" Erza menggapai tangan Jellal yang berusaha meraih wajahnya dan meletakkannya di pipinya. Dipegangnya tangan Jellal erat-erat.

"Ini .. se..mua.. bu..kan.. ka..rena.. ka..mu." Jellal terlihat semakin sulit berkata-kata. Wajahnya memucat.

"Ta..Ta..pi.." Tapi kata-kata Erza dihentikan oleh jari Jellal yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ini se..mua.. ku..la..ku..kan.. ka..re..na…" Jellal memotong kalimatnya dan terbatuk.

"Karena apa? Karena aku temanmu sejak kecil? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku saja yang ditabrak?" Mata Erza mulai berair lagi.

"Uhuk.. Ma..na.. bi..sa.. a..ku.. mem..bi..arkan.. o..rang.. yang..ng.. sa..ngat.. ku..cin..tai.. te..ter..tabrak.. di..de..pan.. ma..ta..ku..", jawab Jellal sambil menatap dengan serius walaupun keadaannya tidak mendukung.

Jantung Erza hendak berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kata-kata Jellal. Ia tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Ia sudah mengangap pemuda itu seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dan kini? Ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Aneh memang rasanya. Namun, mengapa hatinya berkata lain? Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak dan ingin menangis saat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ss..tt.. Ja..ngan.. me..nang..is.. la..gi.. ber..jan..ji..lah.. pa..da..ku.. Ka..lau.. ka..mu.. me..nang..is.. la..gi.. a..ku.. ma..rah.." Kata Jellal sambil sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku berjanji! Tapi kamu jangan meninggalkanku!" Erza mulai mengeluarkan jurus rengekkannya yang lucu.

"Iya.. A..ku.. ber..jan..ji.." Jellal tersenyum, senyum itu adalah senyum termanis yang belum pernah dilihat oleh siapapun..

**"_Kucoba..meraihmu..menggapaimu.._**

**_Tapi.. tidak ada kau..?"_**

_

* * *

_**To be continued..**

**Anehkah? Membosankankah? Please Review ! **


	2. The Promise

Makasih buat Reviewnya ! I'll try my best.

Kini masuk ke Chapter 2 ..

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**My Last Prayer © Chiba Hikari**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC**

**Pairing : Jellal X Erza**

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Rating :T**

* * *

**.  
**

**"_Kucoba...Kujalani…_**

**_Tak ada kau... Hidupku…"_**

**_._**

Suara sirine terdengar samar-samar mungkin karena hujan bertambah lebat.

Sebuah ambulan berhenti sambil terus membunyikan sirinenya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ambulan itu melaju dengan kecepatan angin menuju sebuah gedung berwarna putih.

Terlihat sepasang murid bermandikan cairan merah berbaring di kasur dengan masker oksigen terpasang di wajahnya. Dua orang wanita berpakaian serba putih juga terlihat sedang sibuk memainkan alat-alat yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Ambulan itu berhenti di sebuah gedung pemilik lambang salib berwarna merah dan tertulis _" RUMAH SAKIT UMUM MAGNOLIA"_ di dekat lambing salib itu.

Kedua orang wanita itu dibantu dua orang pria yang juga berpakaian serba putih dengan cekatan menurunkan sepasang anak berseragam sekolah itu dan melarikan mereka ke sebuah ruangan berinisial _"UGD"._

"Dokter Mira! Dokter Mira! Keadaan darurat !" teriak salah seorang dari kedua wanita itu.

"Ada apa Suster Lisanna?" jawab seorang wanita dengan rambut kemerahan sambil berlari.

"Ada korban tabrak lari, saya sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk keduanya tapi sepertinya untuk yang yang satu lagi sudah parah." jelas suster berambut keperakan itu.

Dokter Mira segera melihat keadaan orang yang ditunjuk suster Lisanna. Tapi sepertinya dirinya juga menyerah akan keadaannya.

"Pendarahan pada otaknya cukup parah, sepertinya ada beberapa tulang yang patah. Ini bukan kasus yang bisa tangani." Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana kalau saya yang menanganinya?" jawab sebuah suara lelaki.

"Oh, Dokter Gray. Anda mengagetkan saya. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang anda bisa menanganinya." Jawab dokter muda itu sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Ok! Suster Lucy! Cepat bawa dia ke ruang operasi!" perintahnya pada seorang gadis berambut _blonde_.

"Baik, dokter!"

Dokter berambut biru tua itu segera berlari menuju ke sudut lain dari lorong yang berbau karbol itu mengejar bayangan kasur dorong dan suster berambut _blonde_ tadi.

_**Di ruang UGD di waktu yang sama…**_

"Uhh.. Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Ah, rupanya anda sudah sadar. Tadi anda pingsan karena sedikit shok. Bagaimana keadaan anda sekarang?"

"Uhmm.. Saya merasa lebih baik."

"Syukurlah. Anda bisa beristirahat dahulu di sini."

"…"

"Anda kenapa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Dia… Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia ? Siapa "dia" yang anda maksud ?"

"Pemuda… Pemuda yang menolongku…"

"Oh, maksud anda pemuda berambut biru dengan tato di mata itu ?"

"Iya! Bagaimana keadaannya, suster! Beri tahu aku!"

"Keadaannya…"

"Tolong lanjutkan!"

"Baiklah, tapi anda tenang dulu. Saya tidak ingin membuat anda shok lagi."

"Maksud suster apa?"

"Begini…"

Wanita berambut _Scarlet_ itu mendengarkan tiap kata yang terucap dengan seksama. Namun, semakin lama ditangkapnya kata-kata itu, dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam dunia yang selama ini ditakutinya. Dunia yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Dunia penuh ketakutan, air mata dan kesepian.

.

**"_Gelap... Sendirian…_**

**_Kutakut… Tak ada kau…"_**

**_.  
_**

_**Jellal's PoV**_

Di mana ini ? Kenapa gelap sekali di sini ? Kuputar kedua bola mataku berusaha mencari sesuatu ke setiap sudut yang bisa kutemukan. Tapi sia-sia. Semua tetap berwarna hitam.

Tunggu… Ada yang janggal di sini! Kenapa seluruh badanku terasa kaku? Kucoab gerak-gerakkan kesepuluh jari tanganku. Tapi tetap sulit kugerakkan. "_Damn it!_ " kata itu yang terlintas di benakku.

"_Hikss… Hiks… Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kamu sudah berjanji!"_

Suara itu… Erza. Ada apa gerangan ia sampai menangis seperti itu? Siapa yang membuatnya menangis? Berjanji? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa tanganku seperti digoyang-goyangkan oleh seseorang?

"_Jellal-kun! Hiks… Katakan sesuatu! Jawab aku ! Jellal-kun.. Hiks… "_

Aku? Aku yang membuatnya menangis? Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya telah kuperbuat? Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Kenapa aku hanya bisa mendengarkannya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka bibirku? Arghh! Ini semua membuatku gila!

"_Tenanglah! Percuma… Ia tak mungkin bisa membalasmu. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menolongnya saat ini, Erza."_

Suara siapa itu? Laki-laki? Sepertinya ia kenal dengan Erza. Apa maksudnya _"menolongnya" _? Menolongku? Seingatku tadi aku mendorong Erza saat ada mobil yang hampir menabraknya. Lalu, aku terhantam dan terlempar?

"_Jellal-kun…"_

Oh… Aku tahu… Aku sudah mati ? Hmm… Tapi setahuku kalau mati kita bisa melihat tubuh kita. Tapi kenapa di sini hanya ada warna membosankan ini? Dan tanpa sadar diriku kian lama kian masuk ke dalam kegelapan itu. Suara-suara itu juga semakin memudar.

Tapi… Silau! Cahaya apa itu? Kenapa aku tertarik ke dalamnya? Apakah aku sudah di surga? Tidak, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Ruangan serba putih itu hanya berisikan sebuah sofa yang sama putihnya dengan ruangan itu dan aku terjatuh tepat di tengah-tengah sofa itu. Lumayan nyaman pikirku.

Kuarahkan kedua bola mataku lurus ke depan. Kulihat sebuah film akan dimulai. Kuputuskan untuk menontonnya karena memang aku tidak bisa bergerak.

Film itu diawali dengan sebuah lagu. Lagu itu lagu sepertinya mengingatkanku pada sesuatu tapi aku tidak mengingatnya – itulah kebiasaan jelekku. Kemudian kulihat mahkluk mungil sedang tertidur dipangkuan seorang wanita dan sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

Tapi saat aku sedang asyik berpikir, tiba-tiba di layar film itu terdapat serangkai huruf yang membentuk kata _"skip"_ . Padahal aku sudah hampir mengingatnya! Siapa yang memainkan _remote_-nya ? Ahh! Sudahlah!

Kini, mataku tertuju lagi pada layar itu. Dan kini aku menyadari segalanya! Itu film tercipta dari seluruh memori yang ada di otakku dari aku masih kecil – itu menurutku setelah kulihat _scene_ ini. Di _scene_ itu, aku sepertinya berumur empat tahun. Aku sedang bermain dengan seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut _scarlet_ – itu pasti Erza!

Kutatap terus layar yang setiap detiknya bergulir itu. Emosiku mulai kacau. Dan kini sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Cairan berbentuk butiran menetes dengan deras karena adegan berlatar belakang sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dengan sepasang anak yang sedang tersenyum itu. Saat aku berumur duabelas tahun. Saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak mungkin bisa kulupakan seumur hidupku.

"_Jellal-kun! Jellal-kun! Apa cita-citamu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang manis._

"_Aku ingin jadi Astronot! Aku ingin pergi ke bulan!" jawabku dengan polos._

"_Yah, kalau Jellal-kun pergi ke bulan Erza main sama siapa?" tanyanya dengan mimik sedih._

"_Kamu kuajak juga! Kita ke bulan sama-sama! Tapi kalau kamu mau." kunaikkan otot kedua pipiku._

"_Hmm… Gimana, ya? Erza belum berpikir mau jadi apa." jawabnya lesu._

"_Kalau begitu, boleh aku tanya satu hal?" tanyaku sambil memalingkan wajahku ke arahmya._

"_Apa?" jawabnya dengan nada bingung._

"_Apa keinginan terbesar dalam hidupmu?" tanyaku tegas._

"_Hmm… Erza ingin Jellal-kun bahagia!" pipinya merona saat menjawab pertanyaanku._

"_Ehh? Maksudmu? Kamu tak punya keinginan yang lainnya?" suhu tubuhku tiba-tiba meningkat._

"_Tidak. Erza ingin selalu melihat Jellal-kun tersenyum ! Ingin selalu bersama Jellal-kun! Jellal-kun mau selalu bersama Erza?" tanyanya takut-takut._

"_Tentu aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu! Kita akan bersama selamanya!" jawabku sambil tersenyum._

"_Betul, ya? Memang keinginan Jellal-kun apa?" kini senyum terlukis lagi di wajahnya._

"_Kalau aku, aku ingin bisa mengabulkan semua keinginanmu. Karena Keinginanmu adalah keinginanku!" jawabku._

"_Kalau begitu, kita janji, ya!" katanya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_Ya, aku janji!" kugapai jari kelinkinnya dengan kelingkingku._

_Setelah itu kugapai tangannya, kugenggam dengan erat. Kutaki dirinya menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah lagi – saat itu memang kami sedang berada di jam istirahat sekolah. Dalam hati, kukatakan bahwa aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan ini, tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya karena dia adalah orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku._

_.  
_

**"_Aku tidak bisa...Tak ada kau…_**

**_Karena… Tanpamu…"_**

_._

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Bagaimana? Aneh? Ada yang gak gelas? Please Review!**

**Arigatou…**


	3. The Fulfill

Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

Enjoy the last chapter…

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**My Last Prayer © Chiba Hikari**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC**

**Pairing : Jellal X Erza**

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Rating :T**

* * *

'

"_Kelingking… Tautan jari…_

_Tak ada kau… Tak mungkin…"_

_'  
_

Ah, rintik air kembali membasahi bumi. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sepuluh jam sudah seorang lelaki berbaring di ranjang itu. Masker oksigen tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang terlihat tenang. Seakan ia sudah melepaskan segala sesuatu.

Seorang Erza, gadis berambut _scarlet_ itu tetap menunggu dengan setia. Ia terlihat sedang duduk di sebelah seorang lelaki yang memejamkan matanya. Lelaki itu, Jellal.

"Jellal-_kun_. Apakah kamu bisa mendengarku?" tanyanya lirih.

Tepat setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, seorang lelaki menghampirinya. Lelaki berambut _Rosy Pink_ dengan syal khasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Erza?" tanyanya sambil menaruh bunga di vas.

"Masih sama. Tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti." Erza menjawab sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kau harus bersabar. Oh, iya, katanya kakek akan menjenguknya juga bila sempat." Lelaki itu menarik kursi dan menaruhnya sejajar dengan kursi Erza.

"Kakek Makarov? Bukankah ia sedang bertugas di luar negeri?" Erza mulai menunjukkan mimik bingung.

"Setelah ia mendengar berita itu, ia ingin cepat-cepat menjenguknya." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah sms pada Erza.

"Oh… Hmm, nomong-ngomong kenapa kamu sekarang ada di sini, Natsu? Kamu bolos kegiatan klub lagi,ya?" Erza mulai melirik lelaki di sebelahnya dengan tatapan ganas.

"Eh… Tunggu… Jangan marah dulu. Aku ke sini karena hari ini klub sedang libur." Lelaki yang dipanggil Natsu itu menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Erza dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku tak bohong." Natsu mulai terlihat ketakutan. Keringat menetes dari dahinya.

"Benarkah itu, Natsu Dragneel?" Tanya Erza sekali lagi. Kali ini ia mulai menunjukkan gerakan kuda-kuda.

"Baiklah…Baiklah… Jangan pukul aku. Aku bolos. Aku ingin tahu keadaan Jellal juga." Natsu sudah bersiap untuk kabur.

"Oh,begitu. Tapi lain kali, kamu tidak boleh bolos lagi!" Raut wajah Erza berubah menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Eh? Kamu tidak memukulku? Wow! Keajaiban!" Natsu bingung setengah mati karena biasanya kakak angkatnya itu selalu memukul kepalanya jika ia berbohong.

"Kamu ingin kupukul?" Tanya Erza menahan tawa.

"Ah, tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Natsu dengan cepat.

"Huh.. Dasar k-..."

"…"

Kata-kata Erza yang selanjutnya tak terdengar. Suara dari Elektrokardiagraf memenuhi ruangan itu. Kurva yang tadinya naik turun berubah menjadi semakin melemah, melemah, semakin melemah dan kemudian perlahan menjadi sebuah garis lurus.

Kedua orang yang tadinya berceloteh dengan asyik itu berubah menjadi panik. Yang satu berlari keluar untuk mencari pertolongan dan yang satu lagi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh lelaki yang berbaring itu sambil mengucapkan sesuatu berlang-ulang, berharap sang lelaki dapat merespon rangsangan yang diberikannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, suara itu terus memenuhi ruangan itu. Seorang berbaju putih memasuki ruangan itu dengan terhesa-gesa, ia menggosokan dua alat yang terbuat dari besi kemudian meletakkannya tepat pada dada sang lelaki. Elektrokardiagraf menunjukkan kurva lemah kemudian menjadi garis lagi. Kemudian ia mengulanginya sekali lagi, berharap masih ada harapan untuk membentuk beberapa kurva lagi. Dan…

'

"_Denyut nadiku… Hembusan nafasku…_

_Aku tak bisa… Tak ada kau…"_

_'  
_

_**Jellal's PoV**_

"Hiks…" Suara tangisanku menggema di ruangan serba putih itu. Kenapa aku jadi cengeng? Ini bukan diriku!

Tapi… Apakah aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa kembali lagi? Apakah aku benar-benar sudah mati? Bisakah aku menerimanya? Ah, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengingkari janji itu.

Kenapa aku harus berada di dalam ruangan ini? Kenapa? Seseorang, siapapun, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku ingin kembali! Aku ingin hidup! Mengapa? Mengapa harus aku…

Tapi tiba-tiba, aura ruangan itu berganti. Aura hitam memenuhi ruangan itu, aura yang pernah kurasakan saat pertama kali aku masuk ruangan hampa udara ini. Ruangan itu seakan perlahan-lahan menelanku ke dalamnya - kegelapan yang lebih gelap dari warna hitam.

Ah, ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Sepertinya ini akhir dari hidupku. Tapi, kalau aku boleh jujur, aku belum siap. Aku masih ingin bersamanya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Aku masih ingin melihat berbagai ekspresi di wajahnya yang manis. Erza, ia selalu disampingku disaat aku kehilangan kepercayaanku pada semua orang –saat itulah kami bertemu dan menjadi dekat. Ia tertawa bersamaku saat kami jatuh dari sepeda, walau lutut kirinya terus meneteskan cairan dengan unsur haemoglobin itu.

Tapi aku tahu bahwa selama ini ia selalu menutupi seluruh kerapuhan hatinya dengan senyumnya dan sikapnya yang keras. Aku mengetahui kebenaran ini saat kulihat dirinya duduk merenung dibawah sinar remang-remang bulan purnama pertama. Ia menangis meraung-raung memanggil nama ibunya yang sekarang ini entah berada di mana. Tapi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya menangis. Walau sebenarnya hatiku terasa dicabik-cabik karena setiap butiran air matanya, tapi, aku tak berani mendekatinya dan menghiburnya.

Sungguh, aku ini benar-benar bodoh. Padahal aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkannya menangis lagi. Apalagi meneteskan air matanya demi diriku yang lemah dan tidak berguna ini.

"_Jel-… Jellal…" _

Kudengar suara samar-samar memanggil namaku. Ah, apakah ini bagian dari halusinasiku?

"_Jellal-kun… Jangan menangis… Ayo, pegang tanganku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kamu tidak perlu takut." _

Eh, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat ini. Bukankah ini suara Erza? Hei, Erza! Kau bicara pada siapa? Ukh, tunggu, cahaya apa ini? Arghh… Silau sekali.

Gerakkan refleks oleh sumsun tulang belakangku mulai bekerja, aneh, kenapa sumsum tulang belakangku memerintahkan tanganku untuk mencoba meraih cahaya itu? Ah, apakah kini tubuhku sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi? "_Gezz… What a useless body!"_ makiku dalam hati. Ah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kini aku sudah larut dalamnya. Tubuhku perlahan-lahan menyatu dengan cahaya itu, kemudian pecah menjadi percikan cahaya dan menyebar bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin pertama musim panas.

Ke manakah aku akan dibawa pergi? Jawabannya… Aku tidak tahu…

_**Jellal's PoV end**_

Suara gemuruh memecah suasana. Suara tangis dari langit mampu menembus hati. Hati seorang gadis kini hancur. Menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang sudah tak bisa disatukan lagi – bahkan kotak pandorapun mungkin tak bisa menyatukannya kembali. Tetes air seindah mutiara jatuh ke dalam hatinya.

Gadis itu, Erza Scarlet berteriak histeris, jatuh terduduk, kemudian meremas rambutnya yang halus dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin dia… JELLAL!" Erza menangis dan berteriak seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya sesaat setelah dirinya mengetahui suatu fakta. Fakta bahwa jantung seorang Jellal Fernandes kini sudah berhenti berdetak…

"Erza, tenanglah. Dokter! Apakah anda tidak salah? Katakan pada saya bahwa itu semua bohong!" Natsu Dragneel meraih kerah dokter berambut _Blue Marine_ itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Saya sudah melakukan sebisa saya. Saya hanya bisa berkata, relakanlah dia, biarlah ia hidup tenang di sana sekarang." Dokter Gray menepuk pundak kanan Natsu sehingga cengkramannya mengendur, kepalanya menunduk, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya di lorong serba putih itu.

"Tapi…" Natsu hendak memanggilnya kembali.

"Sudahlah, Natsu. Dokter itu tidak salah… Akulah yang telah membunuhnya… Hiks…" Air mata Erza mengucur dengan deras kali ini, bak air bah yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Ah, tidak Erza! Ini semua merupakan kecelakaan, ini bukan salahmu! Jangan salahkan dirimu!" Natsu merengkuh kakak angkatnya itu dan mendekapnya. Air mata menetes, air mata milik Natsu.

"Jellal… Bukankah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku? Bukankah bila aku tidak menangis kau akan selalu bertahan disaat apapun?" Erza terisak lirih dalam dekapan Natsu.

'

"_Kotak Pandora… Tertutup rapat…_

_Hatiku hancur… Tak ada kau…"_

_'  
_

Langit ikut menangis, terbukti dengan makin derasnya rintik air dan angin yang menyebarkan kepedihan hati. Isak tangis memenuhi kota Magnolia. Tapi, tanpa perlindungan, seorang gadis berlari keluar gedung serba putih itu dan jatuh tersungkur di bawah pohon.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup, tatapan matanya kosong – berkaca-kaca. Dipandang kedua tangannya, kemudian pikirannya melayang untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa saat setelah itu, kedua tangannya yan putih itu mulai bekerja. Digalinya tanah dibawah pohon sakura yang besar itu.

"Pasti benda itu ada di sini. Aku yakin, kami memendamnya disekitar sini." Gadis itu memutar kedua bola matanya, mencari-cari sesuatu sambil terus menggali tanah yang kini mungkin sudah menjadi lmpur yang menjijikkan.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

"Ah… Ini dia." Kedua biji matanya yang coklat itu berbinar-binar. Didekapnya benda yang bentuknya seperti kapsul itu dengan erat. Untuk beberapa saat, ia menatap benda itu kemudian mengutak-atik benda itu – kapsul waktu.

Dibukanya kapsul itu dengan perlahan. Kapsul kenangan lima tahun yang lalu dibukanya. Berbagai macam benda mengisi kapsul itu. Disentuhnya dengan lembut semua benda itu, tak dibiarkannya setitikpun air mata langit menyentuhnya.

Dengan dirinya yang masih terpuruk, perhatiannya tertuju pada sepucuk surat yang masih tersegel dengan rapi. Tertulis "_Dari Jellal, Untuk Erza"_ di bagian depannya. Karena penasaran yang menghantui dirinya, dibukanya surat itu dengan hati-hati.

Lem mulai terlepas, ditariknya kertas yang ada di dalamnya dengan perlahan. Dibukanya kertas itu… Dibacanya dengan seksama, kaligrafi seorang anak lelaki berumur duabelas tahun…

"_Dear Erza Scarlet,_

_Ah, sebenarnya sewaktu kau bilang ingin membuat kapsul waktu, aku bingung ingin menulis apa. Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini kamu sudah tua. (Hahaha… Kamu keriput seperti apa,ya? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya)Dan mungkin saat kamu membaca surat ini aku malah sudah tidak ada di sampingmu, kita tak tahu masa depan bukan?..."_

"Mana mungkin kamu bisa melihatku saat aku sudah keriput, _baka…!_" Gadis itu tertawa sambil menangis seperti orang yang sinting. Kemudian ia membaca kalimat selanjutnya….

"… _Aku mungkin hanya bisa bilang terima kasih atasa semua yang yang telah kau berikan. Mungkin aku hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang lemah dan tidak berguna – dari kumpulan yang aku merasa sangat beruntung setelah bertemu denganmu. Aku dapat merasakan rasanya punya teman dan keluarga, dan yang terpenting aku dapat melanjutkan hidupku…_

_Errr… Gimana,ya? Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kau tahu. Tapi mungkin saat kau buka surat ini sudah terlambat untukku. Sebenarnya…. Sebenarnya… Aku… menyayangimu melebihi sayang seorang sahabat. Entah kapan aku menyadari perasaanku ini. Ah, ini membuatku malu! Aku malah pernah memimpikaningin menjadi pendampingmu –It was very embarrassing! Huftt… Tenang...Tenang... Intinya, sekarang ini aku sudah lega karena bisa memberitahukan hal ini padamu. Aku tidak meminta jawabanmu. (Karena kutahu itu sia-sia. Hahahaha… ) Hmm… Mungkin ini saja rahasia yang kau tak tahu. =)_

_-From Jellal Fernandes"_

Air mata tak terbendung kini meluap. Gadis itu memeluk surat itu sambil mengucapkan beberapa buah kalimat.

"Jellal-_kun_… Tak sadarkah kau selama ini? Seharusnya kau sadar akan hal ini... Kauyang paling dekat denganku… Aku yang selalu berusaha bersamamu… Aku yang selalu berusaha mendukungmu… Taukah kau mengapa dulu aku menghiburmu? Taukah kau siapa yang kutangisi setiap malam? Taukah kau siapa yang selalu ada dibenakku? Taukah kau alasan dari setiap tindakanku padamu?..."

" Itu semua karena aku…" Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Erza Scarlet bersamaan dengan suara samar seseorang di balik hujan. Pemilik suara itupun melangkah mendekatinya…

"Eh…" Ekspresi Erza berubah saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Pupil matanya melebar. Dirinya tak percaya akan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya suara itu .

"Ka-Kamu… Jellal_-kun_?" Tanya Erza terbata-bata dengan air matanya kini sudah bersatu dengan hujan.

Sosok berambut biru itu hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya bahkan dapat menghentikan hujan . Kini pelangi menghiasi langit sore yang sudah mulai kemerahan itu, persis seperti warna rambut sang gadis.

"Aku menepati janjiku, bukan, Erza?_"_ Lelaki itu mendekap Erza dengan kuat, seakan berkata bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan lagi gadis yang ada didekapannya itu...

'

"_Doaku pada langit… Doaku pada angin…_

_Kini aku ada… Karena kaupun ada…"_

_'  
_

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Jeng-! Jeng-! **

**Finish! Maaf kalau aneh dan gak jelas.**

**Please RnR! **


End file.
